Moonlight Cendrillon
by Fuzzy Conchiita
Summary: Seorang lelaki datang, seolah-olah Cinderella yang datang bermandikan cahaya bulan. Oh, siapakah yang sosok di balik topeng dengan pisau di balik jubah itu? #AkaitoHaku. Reverse story of "Cendrillon"


_Tap, tap, tap … krieet …._

"Kau datang?" Suara seorang wanita terdengar menggema oleh dinding-dinding tebal yang dingin.

"Saya hadir, Nona," jawab seorang laki-laki diikuti bunyi pintu yang tertutup.

Wanita itu tersenyum, kemudian memberi isyarat lelaki itu untuk mendekat pada singgasananya. Wanita berpakaian merah itu berdiri, kemudian membuka kipas lipat di tangannya. "Aku memiliki pekerjaan untukmu," kata wanita itu.

"Apa itu, Nona?" tanya lelaki itu.

"Caloid," jawab wanita itu pendek sambil mengibaskan kipasnya hingga surai-surai pendeknya bergoyang. Wajahnya berubah menjadi mimik patetis yang dibuat-buat, "Kau tahu, berapa lama aku terbakar iri pada kerajaan itu? Bertahun-tahun."

"Saya tahu Nona iri pada Ratu Shi—"

"Diam kau lancang!" Wanita itu mengarahkan kipasnya di depan wajah lelaki di hadapannya. "Jangan sebut-sebut nama itu lagi."

Wanita itu menghela napas. "Kau tahu, Voloid sudah lama dirundung kegelapan. Negeri yang tidak makmur, penduduknya hanya sekelompok manusia payah. Kau tahu apa yang lebih kubenci di atas semua itu? Langit Voloid tak secerah langit Caloid. Dan ratumu ini kini terus menerus terbakar api cemburu atas wanita jalang yang berani-beraninya memikat hati calon pengantinnya dari Caloid bertahun yang lalu. Ah …."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyenangkan hatimu, Nona?"

"…" Wanita itu tidak langsung menjawab, tapi tersenyum penuh arti. Bibirnya yang berwarna merah perlahan-lahan membentuk seringai sombong. "Melakukan apa yang tidak pernah gagal kau lakukan—balas dendam."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku ingin menghancurkan negeri itu dari dalam, jadi aku mulai dari keluarga kerajaan. Kau tahu, besok adalah hari ulang tahun buah hati sang raja dan _ratu _itu. Kau tahu, tiga malam _masquarade ball, _pesta topenghanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun anak sialan itu! Pastikan kau masuk dan menyelinap dalam kerajaannya. Curi hati sang putri, kemudian bawa dia dalam pesona jebakan. Ketika tikus itu sudah masuk ke dalam perangkap, tangkap dan bawa barang yang kuinginkan darinya padaku."

"Apa itu, Nona?"

"Jantungnya." Wanita itu menyeringai makin lebar. "Bunuh dia! Bawakan aku hatinya! Aku ingin melihat mata sang ratu kering hingga sang raja tahu betapa buruk dan menyedihkan istrinya itu!" Suara wanita itu meninggi, kemudian yang terdengar kemudian adalah tawa keras yang licik dari mulut wanita itu menggema di seluruh suangan.

"Hanya itu?" tanya lelaki itu mememastikan.

"Ya," jawab wanita itu singkat.

"Apapun untuk menyenangkan Ratu Voloid, Meiko."

Wanita itu tertawa makin keras hingga kain gaunnya bergerak-gerak. Ia tergelak hingga perutnya lelah. Ia kemudian duduk bertopang dagu, namun di bibirnya masih tersisa senyuman jahat. "Seperti yang kuharapkan darimu. Kau abdi terbaik yang kumiliki," kata wanita itu. "Nah, sekarang buka topengmu. Biarkan aku menatap calon pahlawan Voloid ini sebelum bertarung."

Lelaki itu tersenyum. Dengan disinari cahaya bulan purnama yang masuk lewat jendela berteralis, kulitnya yang putih seolah-olah ikut bercahaya seiring dibukanya topeng dan tudungnya. Kini yang terlihat adalah lelaki tampan berambut merah.

Wanita itu, Meiko, tertawa keras sekali lagi. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak akan tertawa ketika mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya. "Kau datang dengan rasa hormat. Dengan titahku, kuperintahkan kau untuk memberiku buah tangan berupa jantung Haku Shion!"

Wanita itu sekali lagi tertawa, tertawa tanpa henti.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclamer:<strong> baik Vocaloid dan "Cendrillon", keduanya bukan milik saya~

**Fanfiksi ini dibuat atas dasar imajinasi penulis. Tidak ada maksud untuk menyinggung apalagi mem -**_**bash**__**pair **_**tertentu.**

**Moonlight Cendrillon**

An AkaiHaku Fanfic ….

* * *

><p>Suara riuh beradu dengan musik-musik megah memenuhi istana Caloid. Tawa dan raut bahagia tidak jauh-jauh dari ekspresi tamu-tamu yang berkumpul dalam aula dansa besar istana.<p>

Sebuah kereta kuda yang melaju cukup kencang berhenti mendadak di depan pintu masuk istana. Kuda-kuda penariknya menukik pelan sebelum penumpangnya turun dari kereta kudanya. Seorang lelaki berpakaian putih dengan hiasan benang-benag emas, lengkap dengan topeng yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya turun dari kereta kuda tersebut. Setelah lelaki turun, pintu kereta kuda ditutup kembali oleh kusirnya, kemudian kuda itu kembali berjalan pergi dengan iringan tukikan dan musik sepatu kuda yang beradu dengan batu setapak halaman istana.

Lelaki itu berjalan naik ke teras istana. Kemudian ia bertemu seseorang mengarahkannya pada jalan menuju aula dansa. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lembut, kemudian berjalan dengan langkah tegap bak pangeran menuju ruangan berlantai pualam tersebut.

Ruangan itu luas. Dan ramai—ia tidak suka keramaian, tapi bibirnya tetap tersenyum sehingga ia tetap tampak menawan walau otot-otot matanya yang terkamuflasekan oleh topeng telah berkerut-kerut tidak senang.

"_Ingat peranmu, ingat peranmu …,"_ gumam lelaki itu pelan, bahkan tiada seorangpun yang mendengarnya.

Lelaki itu mengambil segelas minuman dari meja di sampingnya. Ia meminum minumannya sambil matanya berkeliling menyapu seluruh ruangan. Aneh, ia pikir. Baik raja, ratu, maupun sang putri yang sedang berulangtahun tidak ada dalam ruangan itu.

"Selamat malam, Tuan," suara seseorang menyapanya. Lelaki itu menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang wanita berambut pirang terang panjang berdiri di dekatnya. "Mengapa Tuan berdiri sendiri?"

Benar juga—ia terlihat aneh dan menyolok karena berdiri sendiri—ia harus berbaur dan bersikap layaknya undangan lain di pesta ini. "Ah, tidak," jawab itu menjawab santai, "saya baru saja datang. Bagaimana dengan Nona sendiri, apakah Nona juga sedang sendirian?"

"Tidak juga, aku hanya melihat berkeliling …." Wanita berambut pirang panjang itu terus berbicara tentang berbagai macam hal. Lelaki yang ia ajak bicara sesekali menganggapi—lelaki itu berpikir wanita ini bisa membantunya bersikap berbaur layaknya tamu lain—walau sebenarnya lelaki itu tidak begitu paham apa yang wanita itu bicarakan secara keseluruhan. Lelaki itu juga sesekali ikut tertawa jika gadis yang mengajaknya berbicara itu menyeritakan tentang cerita lucu hingga surai-surai merah lelaki itu bergoyang, walaupun, sekali lagi, ia tidak paham bagian lucu apa yang terdapat pada cerita itu karena ia tidak memerhatikan apa yang wanita itu katakan. Matanya sedari tadi hanya was-was, mengawasi setiap pergerakan di ruangan itu lewat sepasang lubang pada topengnya.

Wanita yang berdiri di dekatnya tersenyum berusaha menarik perhatiannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, nama saya Akita Ner—"

"Ah, itu," ujar lelaki itu memotong wanita yang sedang berbicara kepadanya. Lelaki itu mengarahkan telunjuknya pada pintu masuk _ballroom_.

Tiba-tiba musik pada ruangan itu makin mengeras, makin megah, bergema, menciptakan resonasi ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Suara terompet mendominasi alunan harmoni, kemudian terdengar suara seseorang bersuara lantang di dekat pintu masuk. "Sang raja dan keluarganya telah datang!"

Mata lelaki itu berkilat tajam—tegas, tapi lembut. Ia meletakkan gelas minumannya, kemudian berjalan ke ujung permukaan keramaian. Ia tidak mengindahkan panggilan wanita berambut pirang tadi, ia terus berjalan mendekat ke arah karpet merah, tempat di mana raja dan keluarganya akan berjalan.

Sang raja, yang berambut biru, menggandeng tangan istrinya, kemudian berjalan diikuti wanita bertubuh agak pendek di belakangnya. Wanita itu bergaun indah dengan hiasan renda-renda dan taburan kristal, lengkap dengan tiara di kepalanya. Gaunnya berwarna putih bersih, berpadu dengan rambut panjangnya yang berwarna putih keperakan. Lelaki yang sudah berjalan di ujung keramaian itu memandangi wanita yang berjalan dengan anggun itu. Walau semua orang di dalam ruangan ini mengenakan topeng, lelaki itu tahu betul siapa wanita itu—putri mahkota, Haku Shion.

* * *

><p><em>Tap, tap, tap …. <em>

Haku berjalan dengan anggun menyusuri karpet merah beludru. Ia mengekor di balik tubuh ayah dan ibunya. Ia terlihat cantik dan menawan malam itu—rambutnya disikat dan ditata dengan indah, pakaian yang dibuat khusus olehnya, juga perhiasan-perhiasan yang berkilau jika ditempa cahaya. Namun dari balik topengnya masih tersimpan seraut wajah cemas—ia tidak nyaman jika orang-orang melihatnya dengan seksama, seolah-olah dirinya adalah karya seni yang sedang dipamerkan.

Haku menutupi rasa cemasnya dengan terus tersenyum pada semua orang. Ia berusaha mengeluarkan kepercayaan dirinya—ia _memaksa_ kepercayaan dirinya keluar. Ia sesekali menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, memerhatikan satu persatu wajah-wajah hadirin yang datang untuk turut berbahagi di hari ulang tahunnya. Kemudian, sesekali ia melambai pada mereka. Namun tangannya terhenti ketika ia bertemu pandang dengan seorang lelaki yang berada di barisan depan keramaian. Lelaki itu berambut merah dan nampaknya sebaya, atau mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Bibir lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, namun refleksi matanya misterius. Perhatian Haku terpusat pada lelaki itu cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia harus memandang kembali ke depan dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun, beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk menegakkan lehernya, ia nyaris tiada berhasil mencegah keinginan dirinya untuk kembali menoleh. Bahkan ketika berjalan dan memandang ke arah yang lain pun, wajah lelaki itu masih terbayang di pelupuk matanya tiap kali ia berkedip.

Musik yang mengalun perlahan berhenti. Selanjutnya adalah prosesi membosankan. Sambutan ayahnya, sambutan dirinya, dan beberapa sekuens tidak penting, menurut Haku. Ia menunggu-nunggu saatnya ramah tamah. Ia ingin mengetahui siapa sosok berambut merah di balik topeng tersebut.

Musik yang tadi berhenti, kemudian mengalun sekali lagi. Saatnya ramah tamah—acara yang Haku tunggu-tunggu. Ia tidak menunggu sesi makan-makan atau berbicara dengan bangsawan-bangsawan—sekali lagi ramah tamah hanya untuk mengenal siapa laki-laki itu.

Haku mendekat ke arah lelaki itu. "Uh … permisi, Tuan?"

Lelaki bertubuh tegap itu mengerling, kemudian tersenyum tipis dan menoleh kepadanya. "Selamat malam, Putri Shion … dan selamat ulang tahun. Semoga tahun ini menjadi tahun ini bahagia untuk Anda," kata lelaki itu lantas membungkukkan badannya hormat. Kesan pertama yang tidak buruk, cukup untuk membuat Haku terkesan.

Lelaki itu, tanpa diduga, mengulurkan tangannya pada Haku. "Akan menjadi hadiah yang indah jika saya diizinkan memersembahkan dansa malam ini, Putri."

Terkesima. Lagi-lagi.

Haku tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menerima ajakan lelaki asing itu. Ia meraih tangan lelaki itu, kemudian menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari milik lelaki itu. Melangkah, melompat, berputar, seolah-olah suasana di sekitarnya bersekongkol untuk terperosok lebih dan lebih dalam bola mata lelaki itu. Entah secara terbangun atau tidak, ia merasa bergeming—bukan dirinya yang bergerak, lelaki itu yang mengayunkan kakinya dengan tautan tak kasat mata.

Musik yang bergema dalam ruangan itu berangsur-angsur menambah intensitasnya. Semakin megah, semakin terdengar agung. Bagaimana ini, pikir Haku, ia tidak berani menatap bola mata lelaki itu, tetapi ia bahkan belum mengenal lelaki asing ini.

"Putri," suara lelaki itu.

Wajah Haku memanas—takut tertangkap basah sedang memikirkan lelaki itu—"Ah, Tuan, Anda belum memerkenalkan diri Anda."

Lelaki itu terdiam, kemudian tersenyum—bahkan tertawa kecil—kemudian. "Saya? Entahlah Nona, saya hanya pengunjung."

* * *

><p>Waktu terus berputar, tidak sadar berjam-jam sudah berlalu dan tautan jari kedua insan tersebut, Haku dan seorang lelaki yang bersamanya, sekalipun tidak meregangkan jarak walau sedikit. Seandainya alunan musik yang megah itu tidak berakhir dan dibangunkan oleh dentang jam, mungkin tautan itu tidak terpisah ruang hingga pagi menjemput.<p>

Tengah malam sudah terlampau. Pesta sudah berakhir untuk hari ini, tinggalah pembersih dan pekerja balik layar yang beraktivitas. Haku, sang putri yang berulang tahun, digiring oleh orang tuanya ke dalam kamar untuk beristirahat, guna menyiapkan diri untuk pagi berikutnya. Selepas kedua orang tuanya pergi, tinggalah ia sendiri.

Haku membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Ia tidak tidur—malah ia sama sekali tidak merasa lelah—ia memandangi langit luas yang dikuasai cahaya bulan purnama. Sekelebat bayangan lelaki berambut merah yang tadi berdansa bersamanya muncul dalam benaknya. Ia bersumpah, hadiah tarian dari lelaki itu berjuta-juta kali lebih ia sukai dari ribuan hadiah lain yang pernah ia terima dalam hidupnya.

Lelaki itu berasal dari mana? Kerajaan apa? Negeri apa? Seperti apa wajah lelaki itu di balik topeng? Mengapa sua tentang lelaki seperti ini tak pernah sampai pada telinganya? Ribuan pertanyaan menghujam pikiran Haku. Tubuhnya bergetar seolah-olah dihantui oleh perasaan tentang lelaki itu—atau lebih tepatnya, ia _merindukan _lelaki itu. Seolah halusinogen, hangat dan wangi tubuh lelaki itu masih terbayang di kepalanya.

Bagaimana jika lelaki itu tidak datang di pesta esok?

Haku mengangkat bahunya dan menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Ia serba salah, tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Jika ia tetap terjaga, segala macam pertanyaan berlomba-lomba menghujam pikirannya. Jika ia tertidur, bayangan lelaki itu bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

Maka ia habiskan sisa malamnya dengan mengagumi sosok lelaki berambut merah itu dan mengutuk-ngutuk cinta pertama pada pandangan pertamanya.

* * *

><p>Hari kedua.<p>

Haku menyapu pandangannya pada seisi ruangan. Ia mencari-cari lelaki yang hendak ia temui. Hampir saja ia kehilangan asa karena berkali-kali tak berhasil menangkap keberadaan lelaki misterius itu. Namun, pada akhirnya, ia menangkap keberadaan lelaki itu di dekat tali lampu gantung yang besar yang berada dalam ruangan itu.

"Tuan?"

Samar, Haku menangkap pergerakan terkejut dari lelaki itu. Lelaki itu nampak menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam pakaiannya, namun Haku tiada hirau sama sekali.

"Putri Shion?" Lelaki itu berbalik. Kain pakaiannya yang berwarna putih berhias benang emas, seperti kemarin, bergoyang mengikuti rotasi tubuhnya.

"Haku," timpal Haku tiba-tiba. "Haku Shion."

Lelaki itu tampak bingung di saat-saat awal. Apakah ini artinya lelaki itu diizinkan menyebutkan nama depan?

"Merupakan sebuah kehormatan bagi saya, Putri Haku." Lelaki itu mengembangkan seulas senyum.

"Aku butuh nama," sahut Haku.

Lelaki itu tersenyum sekali lagi. "Akaito, Yang Mulia."

Malam itu lagi-lagi dilalui dengan dansa semalam suntuk. Lelaki asing ini diam-diam menyelinap, menjadi bagian dari kehidupan Haku. Haku mengerti, ia jatuh cinta pada lelaki ini walaupun asing. Dan ia benci memikirkan bahwa esok adalah malam terakhir pertemuan mereka.

* * *

><p>Hari ketiga.<p>

Haku berdandan lebih cantik hari itu. Namun ia tidak berniat untuk bersolek sambil memamerkan kecantikannya, ia memersembahkan dirinya untuk seseorang malam itu. Ia juga sudah berlatih semalam suntuk untuk mengubur dalam-dalam sikap pemalunya di hadapan lelaki itu—ia berkali-kali gagal membuka pembicaraan karena terhalang sikapnya. Ia bertekad memberikan yang terbaik di malam pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Ia berniat menyatakan segala yang ia rasakan pada Akaito, lelaki asing yang datang bermandikan cahaya bulan purnama yang berhasil mencuri hatinya tidak lebih dari tempo satu malam.

Ia mencari-cari lelaki itu di seluruh penjuru, namun tidak bertemu. Bahkan ia menanyai setiap lelaki berambut merah yang ada di ruangan itu, namun tidak bertemu jua dengan lelaki yang ia cari. Ia sudah bertanya pada penjaga ruangan, namun ia tidak bertemu dengan lelaki yang ia cari.

Haku sudah putus asa. Ia tidak menyangka kemarin malam menjadi malam terakhir pertemuan mereka. Alih-alih perasaan bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, kali ini gelisah dan kecewa yang bergantian menyesaki dadanya.

Padahal ia begitu merindukan lelaki itu, padahal ia begitu menyayangi lelaki itu … tapi keadaan tiada bersambut.

* * *

><p>Pesta terakhir itu terasa menyakitkan untuk Haku. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa ia menjadi seperti ini hanya karena lelaki yang ia temui dua hari yang lalu. Ya, lelaki itu tidak datang malam ini. Haku sangat kecewa dan, tentunya, luar biasa sedih.<p>

Ketika pesta usai, tanpa menunggu ayah dan ibundanya, ia berjalan cepat lebih dahulu menuju kamarnya. Ia mengunci diri, kemudian melepas tiara dan sepatunya. Kemudian, ia naik ke atas ranjangnya. Hendak ia mengutuk-ngutuk baik lelaki asing beranama Akaito itu maupun perasaannya sendiri. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap benda yang terdapat di atas meja tulisnya.

Sekuntum bunga mawar merah.

Mata Haku melebar. Ia buru-buru bangkit dari ranjangnya, kemudian melompat turun hingga telapak kakinya menapak lantai marmer. Ia meraih sekuntum bunga mawar merah itu dari mejanya, kemudian menciumnya. Masih segar dan harum—sepertinya tidak lama ditinggalkan oleh seseorang. Ia melihat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Padahal seingatnya ia mengunci jendelanya sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya dan sama sekali tidak menyentuh jendela kamarnya ketika ia kembali.

Seseorang baru saja datang ke ruangan ini.

Sebuah kertas digantung pada batang kurus berduri mawar itu. Haku membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

_Datang padaku. Malam ini di aula, ketika semua orang selesai dengan pekerjaan bersih-bersih mereka. Aku ingin mengakhiri misteri antara kau dan aku._

_~A~_

_Akaito_, batin Haku. Haku menahan napasnya. _Mengakhiri misteri_, apa maksudnya? Apakah ia berpikiran yang sama dengannya? Haku lagi-lagi dihujam pertanyaan-pertanyaan retoris. Ia membubarkan pikirannya, kemudian ia meraih kotak di sudut meja. Haku membuka kotak itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ia lagi-lagi memoles matanya—ia tidak ingin bekas hampir menangis nampak di matanya.

Haku bertekad, ia pun akan mengakhiri misteri di antara ia dan Akaito.

* * *

><p>Tap, tap, tap ….<p>

Haku berusaha meminimalisir bunyi langkahnya. Ia berjalan sendiri, dengan gaun, tiara, dan sepatunya yang masih lengkap, menembus kegelapan lorong-lorong. Tidak ada perasaan takut atau ragu menghampiri pikirannya—perasaan yang membuncah di benaknya sudah terlalu menggebu-gebu. Satu persatu koridor ia lewati, hingga sampai pada koridor yang mengarah pada aula. Haku memelankan langkahnya dengan teratur. Ia mengatur napasnya, kemudian pelan-pelan membuka pintu aula itu.

Krieet …. Tap, tap, tap ….

Haku berjalan masuk ke dalam aula yang sepi itu. "Akaito? Akaito? Akaito, di mana kau?" Haku berkali-kali memanggil nama Akaito, namun tak kunjung ada jawaban. "Akaito? Akaito? Di mana ka—"

Sreek!

Sebuah tirai yang menutupi jendela besar di ruangan itu tersibak lebar. Dari cahaya bulan purnama yang diteruskan oleh kaca yang besar dari jendela itu, nampaklah samar-samar terang dalam ruangan itu. Seorang lelaki terlihat membuka tirai itu. Wajahnya terulas seringai tajam yang ambigu. Akaito—Haku bahkan tak perlu menebak siapa lelaki yang berdiri tegap dengan wajah tertutup topeng itu. Akaito tak lagi memakai pakaian putih berhias benang emas seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia menggunakan setelan hitam, namun Haku tidak peduli pada apapun kecuali sesosok yang ia sayangi malam itu.

Akaito berjalan mendekat ke arah Haku, kemudian meraih tangan berbalum sarung tangan putih itu dan meraih pinggang Haku. Tangannya, yang berbalut sarung tangan hitam, meninggalkan sentuhan tanpa ampun walau sama sekali tidak menyentuh kulit sang putri. "Aku belum memersembahkan tarian terakhirku untukmu, Putri Haku," bisik Akaito di telinga sang putri.

Hitam dan putih tangan mereka bertaut. Dua pasang kaki berayun selaras dengan liuk-liuk rambut perak sang putri. Menarik, melompat, berputar …. Malam ini tiada musik yang megah sebagai teman tarian mereka, yang ada hanya napas mereka sebagai iringan.

Sret!

Haku merasakan sesuatu menggores lengannya. Ia hanya melirik sebentar lengannya—mungkin tersangkut ornamen pakaian milik Akaito, pikirnya.

Sret!

Kali ini di leher. Haku meraba lehernya, mungkin lagi-lagi tersangkut ornamen pakaian Akaito.

Sret!

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, kali ini di pinggangnya. Haku menghentikan ayunan kakinya, kemudian memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya menyangkut di pinggangnya. Karena tidak menemukan apapun yang mencurigakan, ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Akaito … yang kini telah mengarahkan sebilah pisau ke arah dadanya.

Haku terperangah, secara refleks ia melepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Akaito. Ia menatap mata Akaito dalam-dalam, mencoba berbicara dalam hati bahwa apa yang ia lihat ini adalah salah. Namun yang ia temui di dalam mata merah itu adalah kebohongan manis yang kini menampakkan wajahnya sebagai rupa pembunuh yang haus korban.

Akaito mendorong pisau itu mendekat ke arah Haku, namun Haku mundur agar terhindar dari mata pisau. Begitulah terus menerus hingga Akaito berhasil memojokkan Haku yang dindingnya tertahan karena beradu dengan dinding.

Mata pisau itu sudah menempel pada kain pakaian Haku, tinggal sedikit lagi sampai pisau itu sekali lagi menggores kulit Haku.

"Akaito …? Siapa kau sebenarnya."

Akaito tersenyum jahat. "Bukan siapa-siapa … aku cuma _kiriman_."

"Kiriman?" Haku mengerutkan darinya tidak mengerti. "Siapa yang mengirimmu? Dari mana kau dikirim?"

"Voloid."

"Voloid?"

"Ya."

"T-tapi mengapa?"

"Karena kejayaan Voloid sudah hilang direnggut oleh Caloid-kau, keluargamu, dan kerajaan sialan ini!"

"A-aku tidak mengerti."

"Bertahun-tahun yang lalu kerajaan Voloid yang waktu itu hampir terpuruk dan Caloid nyaris lebur oleh karena ratu kami, Yang Mulia Meiko, sejatinya dijodohkan oleh raja kerajaan ini, Kaito."

"A-ayah?"

"Namun Raja Kaito tertarik dengan wanita yang berani-beraninya membuat nya terkesima. Wanita itu bernama Miku, bangsawan biasa yang sejatinya tak punya pengaruh apapun. Dia cuma wanita beruntung yang berhasil mendapatkan hati Sang Raja. Sedang beberapa saat setelah itu, sang raja dan bangsawan rendah itu menikah dan dikaruniai anak, yaitu KAU. Kerajaan Voloid yang sudah di ambang batas mengalami kebangkrutan. Dirundung kegelapan. Negeri yang tidak makmur, penduduknya hanya sekelompok manusia payah. Itu semua karena salah manusia-manusia seperti kalian, penghuni Caloid, yang seenaknya saja memberi harapan kosong pada ratu kami! Aku ada di sini untuk menunjukkan bahwa perasaan dihina itu telah berkumpul menjadi kekuatan untuk menginjak-injak kalian dan berbalik menertawai kalian."

"T-tapi mengapa harus aku?"

"Tentu saja sang ratu ingin melihat ibumu menangis siang dan malam untukmu hingga tampaklah wajahnya yang buruk rupa dan tidak menarik hingga sang raja pergi mencari wanita lain sebagai pengganti ibumu. Kondisi dalam kerajaan akan kacau, lalu kami akan menghancurkan Caloid pelan-pelan dari dalam!"

Haku menatap tak percaya. "Apa hidupmu berasal dari kebencian masa lalu."

Akaito menegaskan pandangannya. "Aku hidup karena ini."

"Aku menyayangimu," ujar Haku tiba-tiba.

"..."

"Aku tidak percaya pada apa yang kau katakan," sambung Haku.

"NAIF!" bentak Akaito.

Haku menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku hanya percaya kepadamu!"

"Berhenti berusaha memamerkan kebaikanmu. Kau tidak lebih dari gadis pemalu yang tidak punya nilai—"

"AKU MENGERTI!" Haku menjerit kali ini.

"..."

"Aku tahu seperti apa dirikuu—aku paham! Aku memang tidak punya nilai—aku paham! Tapi kau tidak pernah bisa tahu seperti apa isi hati seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti. Aku berulangkali melindungi pikiranku dari pikiran buruk hanya karena aku takut akan kenyataan tentang siapa dirimu selanjutnya. Aku tidak pernah marah kepadamu, bahkan jika saat ini juga pisaumu menghujam dan membunuhku sekarang atau nanti pun aku tak peduli. Aku hanya kecewa pada kenyataan bahwa jika aku meninggal aku tak dapat bertemu dan menyayangimu lagi—memangnya kau bisa mengerti apa yang aku rasakan?"

"..."

Haku mendorong pisau itu dengan tenaganya, kemudian melempar pisau itu jauh-jauh. Ia memeluk Akaito dan menyandarkan wajahnya di dadanya. Ia menangis, ia sudah menceritakan segalanya tentang yang ia rasakan. ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia menggenggam erat pakaian Akaito, tidak mau lelaki itu meninggalkannya. Tetapi alih-alih belaian sebagai balasan, sebuah hujaman belati menancap di punggungnya. Warna gaun yang berwarna putih bersih perlahan-lahan dilukis oleh bercak-bercak cairan merah yang mengalir menganaksungai lewat lukanya yang menganga.

Akaito mencabut kembali belati itu, kemudian ia melepaskan Haku darinya, tepat ketika pandangan dan pendengaran Haku berangsur-angsur kabur, samar, hingga akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri ...

* * *

><p>"Bodoh!"<p>

_Ctassh!_

Sebuah cambuk hitam meliuk dan membentur wajah Akaito. Wanita yang membawanya-Meiko-berdiri dari singgasananya dengan wajah sama sekali tak senang. Meiko memandang Akaito dengan wajah penuh kebencian, sedang wajah Akaito datar dengan ekspresi ambigu.

"Jantungnya! Kau ingat kata-kataku—JANTUNGNYA!"

"Itu berlebihan, Yang Mulia!" Akaito membela dirinya. "Mengapa sih Ratu tidak melepaskan dendam bertahun yang lalu? Ratu tidak bisa mengorbankan wanita yang tidak mengerti apa-apa seperti Haku—"

"Haku?" Meiko mengangkat alisnya. Akaito mengerem kalimatnya. Seringai tajam tergambar jelas di wajah Meiko. "Haku? Oh—jangan katakan kau tertarik pada putri sialan itu?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Tentu saja urusanku!" Meiko mengayunkan cambuknya lagi. "Kau gagal sebagai seorang abdi—dasar tidak berguna, tidak kredibel! Aku tidak butuh kehadiranmu lagi! Enyahlah dari sini, biarkan aku menghancurkan kerajaan itu dengan tangan lain!"

"Tangan lain?" Akaito mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu ..."

"OH! Aku belum memberitahumu, ya? Aku tidak hanya mengirimmu dalam pesta di Istana Caloid. Yah, kau bisa menebak sendiri apa yang dia lakukan ...," kata Meiko seraya tertawa jahat.

"Hahahaha—itu sebabnya aku ingin kau enyah sejauh-jauhnya!"

Akaito melangkah mundur, kemudian berbalik. Dari balik topengnya kerutan amarah menjadi-jadi. Tangannya berkepal hingga panas tubuhnya seolah berkumpul di antara jari-jarinya. Sesuatu yang membuncah menyesaki dadanya. Amarah bercampur cemas dan kesal berkumpul menjadi potensial kemarahan yang siap meledak. Akaito meninggalkan ruangan itu setengah berlari. Ketika keluar dari istana pun, ia dengan segera menunggangi kudanya dan bergegas kembali ke Caloid. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia lindungi di sana ...

* * *

><p>Sakit ... nyeri ... itulah yang dirasakan Haku di sekujur tubuhnya. Walaupun ia masih setengah sadar, tapi bekas yang diukir pisau dingin itu terasa nyata, bahkan masih terbayang di kepalanya. Pening ... walau sudah bangun dari pingsan, namun dirinya belum siuman. Belum sepenuhnya.<p>

"Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia?" sapa seseorang diikuti tawa kecil.

Haku membuka matanya lebih lebar, mencoba mencari sumber suara yang menyapanya tadi. Bola matanya mengarah ke kiri dan ke kanan, namun yang ia temui adalah kegelapan di sana-sini. Di mana ia sebenarnya?

"Maaf ya membuatmu terbangun seperti ini. Habis aku tidak tega sih melihatmu pingsan sendirian di aula. Apalagi kau tidak memakai selimut. Jadi kupikir tempat ini lebih pantas untukmu dari pada lantai marmer yang dingin," sahut suara itu lagi sambil tertawa.

"Siapa?" Haku bertanya, "Siapa kau?"

"Aku?" Suara itu mengulang pertanyaan Haku. "Menurutmu aku siapa?"

_Drap!_ Terdengar suara kaki seseorang melompat ke tanah. Suara itu diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki yang berangsur-angsur mendekati Haku. Haku berkedip berkali-kali, mencoba membersihkan korneanya yang seolah-olah berembun. Ia mendongak, kemudian melihat siapa yang mendekatinya. Sesosok wanita berambut pirang terang menampakkan wajahnya, kemudian membungkuk pada Haku. "Namaku Akita Neru."

"Di mana aku?" Haku bertanya lagi.

"Gudang!" Neru, wanita itu, tertawa.

"Gudang?" Haku mengerutkan alisnya.

* * *

><p>Pagi yang cerah itu terasa damai dan tenang, kehidupan di Istana Caloid tampak tenang. Matahari baru saja menampakkan wajahnya beberapa saat yang lalu, mencairkan embun yang menggantung di pucuk-pucuk hijau tanaman di halaman luas istana itu.<p>

Tiba-tiba dari arah gerbang, terdengar suara kuda yang sedang menukik. Penjaga gerbang mengintip sedikit dari lubang gerbang. Karena sang tamu dianggap tak mencurigakan, ia membukakan pintu sedikit agar dapat berbicara dengan sang tamu untuk diinterogasi.

_BRAKK!_

Tepat ketika penjaga itu membuka sedikit pintu gerbangnya, gerbang itu didorong dengan kuat dari arah luar. Kuda beserta penunggangnya melaju kencang masuk ke dalam istana. Penunggang kuda itu dapat dipastikan, Akaito. Ia tidak peduli dengan sang penjaga pintu. Tidak pula pedulia pada teriakan yang menganggapnya penyusup. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanya sang tuan putri.

Ia mengarahkan kudanya melewati bagian samping jendela besar aula. Ia menengok, namun dari sudut pandangnya tidak ditemuinya tubuh Haku sedang berbaring di sana. Ia mengarahkan kudanya berlari lagi mengelilingi istana, berputar dari satu sisi ke sisi lainnya, sambil menemaninya mengintip lewat satu jendela ke jendela lainnya. Namun malang baginya, prajurit-prajurit istana membuntutinya kemanapun ia pergi dari belakang.

* * *

><p>"Iya, gudang penyimpanan yang ada di taman! Bagaimana, kau terkejut?" Neru tertawa lagi.<p>

"Mengapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Neru menghentikan gerakannya, seolah berpikir sebentar. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali menoleh menatap Haku sambil mengeluarkan sebilah besi tajam berwarna keperakan. "Karena aku dikirim untuk mengakhirimu."

_Sreet!_

Sebilah pisau itu melukai Haku, namun Haku mencoba melawan dengan melempar sepasang sepatunya ke dahi Neru. Neru memercepat ayunan pisaunya sambil berkali kali mencari celah untuk menembus jantung Haku. Sebaliknya, Haku juga berusaha meraih segala perabotan yang ada di sekitarnya untuk serangan balas.

* * *

><p><em>Di mana lagi? <em>Akaito berpikir keras di mana kira-kira Haku dan orang kiriman Meiko sekarang ini. Apa mungkin di lantai dua? Tidak mungkin, pikirnya. Jika Meiko sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ia mengirim orang itu _pagi ini_, akan sangat mencolok jika tubuh putri tertangkap basah sedang diseret-seret di pagi buta. Pasti ada di suatu tempat di lantai dasar. Tapi di mana?

Dari belakang Akaito, suara kuda-kuda prajurit makin mendekat ke arahnya. Akhirnya sambil memutar otak, Akaito hanya berputar-putar dengan kudanya. Akaito memacu kudanya agar berbelok, mengitari istana. Namun malang nasibnya, ia harus berpapasan dengan kuda yang ditunggangi prajurit lain.

Akaito terkepung. Ia menoleh ke sana dan kemari, mencari celah di mana ia dapat menerobos kepungan prajurit ini. Ia tidak dapat mengulur waktu lebih banyak lebih lama lagi, ia harus cepat-cepat menemukan Haku. Akaito hampir putus asa mencari jalan. Ia menyapu pandangannya pada taman yang luas, kemudian menemukan bangunan—gudang—kecil yang belum ia datangi. Ia berintuisi bahwa ia harus memeriksa bangunan itu sekarang.

Akaito memutar haluan lari kudanya, kemudian memacunya lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Ia berlomba dengan waktu dan prajurit di belakangnya. Akaito mengarahkan kudanya ke arah pintu ruangan itu, kemudian ….

* * *

><p><em>BRAAK!<em>

Neru—yang menodongkan pisaunya ke arah Haku—dan Haku—yang memegang pecahan vas sebagai senjata—teralihkan perhatiannya. Pandangan mereka terhalang oleh debu-debu yang diakibatkan oleh pintu yang dibuka secara paksa.

Dari luar pintu, terlihatlah sesosok Akaito sedang menghentikan kudanya. Di belakang Akaito, segerombolan prajurit berkuda, alih-alih menangkap Akaito, juga ikut menghentikan kudanya. Pertarungan dua orang wanita yang terhenti itu disaksikan oleh banyak orang.

Sebersit perasaan lega menelusup di benak Akaito. Namun ia tetap mencemaskan Haku yang bertarung dengan seorang wanita yang ia yakin adalah suruhan Meiko. Tunggu dulu, pikir Akaito. Wanita yang membawa pisau itu … sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya.

"Hentikan!" Akaito turun dari kudanya dan langsung berlari ke dalam gudang.

Wanita berambut pirang itu merasa terusik dengan interupsi Akaito. Ia menoleh, kemudian memandang kesal pada Akaito.

Akaito menghentikan larinya. Ia menatap baik-baik wanita itu sekali lagi hingga ia ingat siapa wanita itu. Akaito melebarkan celah kelopak matanya. "Kau … wanita yang kutemui di pesta waktu itu 'kan? Aki—"

"Akita Neru—sudah cukup dengan perkenalannya. Aku ingin menghabisi wanita ini dahulu sebelum menghukummu yang tidak bisa menjaga perintah Yang Mulia Meiko," sahut Neru cepat sebelum ia mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah Haku.

_Trang!_

Pisau Neru berbenturan dengan pisau milik Akaito hinggai Neru terlempar ke lantai. Akaito nyaris saja melukai Neru lebuh dari itu sebelum seorang prajurit dengan perisai berjalan dari belakang Akaito dan mencoba berdiri di depan Haku sebagai pelindung. Beberapa saat kemudian, prajurit lain masuk dan menangkap Neru yang tersungkur dengan wajah penuh kebencian. Neru digiring keluar dari gudang, diikuti oleh prajurit lain.

Haku terbatuk karena menghirup udara yang bercampur debu. Ia melepaskan pecahan vas—senjatanya—dari tangannya, kemudian ia merasa kakinya lemas hingga ia jatuh terduduk.

"Haku? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Akaito mendekati Haku dan mencoba mengguncang-guncangkan bahunya.

Haku mengayunkan tangannya, hendak memberi isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja, namun tubuhnya terlanjur lemas hingga lagi-lagi segalanya terasa kabur dan gelap di mata Haku sampai ia kembali tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p>Sakit … nyeri … lagi-lagi Haku merasa kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya. Pelan-pelan ia membuka mata, namun bukan lagi kegelapan yang menyambutnya, tapi cahaya agak remang tapi tetapn terang yang menelusup masuk menyambut bola matanya.<p>

Mata Haku yang masih berkunang-kunang saat itu dapat mengenali tempat di mana ia terbangun saat ini. Ini kamar tidurnya, sudah jelas. Haku mencoba menegakkan punggungnya dengan menopang badannya dengan lengan. Setelah punggungnya ditegakkan, jarak pandangannya terasa lebih luas dan jelas.

_Tok, tok, tok_

Haku mendengar suara ketukan kecil, namun bukan ketukan kayu seperti bunyi ketukan pintu yang biasa ia dengar, bukan pula bisikan halusinasi dari kepalanya yang masih pening. Haku memutar bola matanya ke arah jendela, kemudian menangkap tangan seseorang yang sedang mengetuk kaca jendelanya.

Haku mengerutkan dagunya. Ia hendak turun dari ranjang, membukakan jendela ruangannya untuk orang yang mengetuk jendela itu. Tapi sebelum sempat ia menyentuhkan kakinya ke lantai, jendela itu sudah dibuka oleh sang pengetuk jendela. Haku mengurungkan niatnya untuk turun dari ranjang dan kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Putri. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kelopak mata Haku melebarkan celahnya. Samar-samar Haku merasakan wajahnya menghangat seolah-olah pembuluh darah di bawah kulit pipinya mengalirkan darah dengan deras. Haku tahu benar suara itu. Dan Haku tahu benar pemilik suara yang duduk di kusen jendela itu.

"Akaito …," panggil Haku pelan.

"Ya, ini aku," jawab Akaito, sang pengetuk pintu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Sudah lebih baik," jawab Haku sambil mengedikkan bahunya. Haku menggigit bibirnya kikuk, ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apalagi pada Akaito. Ia berdeham. "Ehm … jadi … bagaimana caramu bisa menemukanku tadi?"

Pandangan Akaito melayang seolah-olah sedang mengingat sesuatu. Akaito tersenyum kemudian. "Dibantu oleh intuisi," jawabnya.

Haku mengangguk pelan sambil menundukkan pandangannya. Ia memain-mainkan jarinya gelisah sambil mencoba merangkai kata-kata di kepalanya menjadi topik perbincangan.

Akaito memandangi Haku yang tubuhnya tertutup plester dan perban di sana-sini. Ia menghela napas, kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada kusen vertikal yang membingkai jendela itu. "Kau tahu, aku menyesal pernah melukaimu."

Haku memandang Akaito. "Huh?"

"Ya, aku menyesal karena membuatmu terluka. Aku juga nyaris membuatmu celaka sebelumnya, tepatnya ketika malam pesta yang kedua. Kau tahu, aku berdiri di dekat tali pengikat lampu gantung ketika kau menemuiku. Sejujurnya aku hendak memotong tali itu ketika kau lewat di bawahnya agar kau mengalami kecelakaan dan … meninggal. Kau harus tahu juga kalau selain menginginkanmu mati, Ratu Voloid juga menginginkan jantungmu—entah untuk apa, mungkin ia ingin memastikan sendiri bahwa kau benar-benar mati," jelas Akaito panjang lebar.

Haku mendecak pada cerita Akaito. Ia tidak menyangka ratu negeri sebelah itu benar-benar keji dan ambisius menghancurkan keluarganya. "L-lalu bagaimana kabar Ratu Voloid sekarang?"

"Aku sudah berbicara pada ayah dan ibumu. Aku sudah mengatakan segalanya kepada orangtuamu siang ini. Untunglah ayahmu segera bertindak cepat dengan mengirim pasukan ke Voloid. Ayahmu juga segera berkorespondensi pada kerajaan negeri tetangga yang lain untuk meminta bantuan diplomasi terkait kasus ratu Voloid. Sedangkan untuk Neru, ia sudah diadili dan dipenjara atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan pada anggota kerajaan. Jadi sekarang kau, keluargamu, dan kita semua akan baik-baik saja," terang Akaito. Haku hanya bisa ber-oh mendengarkan cerita Akaito.

Akaito menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Emm … aku minta maaf," katanya tiba-tiba. "Y-yah, aku tahu memang tidak gampang bagiku untuk dimaafkan. Tapi paling tidak aku ingin kau mengerti betapa menyesalnya aku. Hanya itu." Akaito mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi itu terserah padamu juga, sih. Aku bisa menerima kalau kau tidak memaafkanku … paling tidak sampai lukamu mengering. Sejujurnya aku tidak mau jika harus selamanya dibenci olehmu jadi—"

"Kau bicara apa sih?" potong Haku tiba-tiba. Semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya tampak samar-samar walau bercampur dengan cahaya lampu tidur yang tidak gelap, tidak pula terang benderang. Akaito terperangah.

Haku tersenyum tipis. "Kau tahu, ketika aku melawan Neru, entah mengapa luka yang kau buat tidak terasa sama sekali olehku. Padahal sebelum dan sesudahnya terasa nyeri luar biasa. Ah, apa mungkin waktu itu aku lupa kalau aku memunyai luka darimu?" Haku tertawa kecil. "Kau kumaafkan."

"Secepat itu?" Akaito tidak percaya.

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang memohon ingin dimaafkan?" Haku berbalik bertanya.

Akaito tersenyum kemudian mengangkat bahunya. "Sebuah kehormatan bagi saya, Putri." Haku tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Selanjutnya tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Yang ada hanya keduanya menikmati selubung tak kasat mata bernama kebisuan dan keheningan. Baik Haku maupun Akaito, keduanya berenang dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Mungkin aku mulai dapat memahami perasaan gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta …," gumam Akaito.

"A-apa?" Haku bertanya dengan sepuhan merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa?" Akaito tersentak—sepertinya ia baru saja menyuarakan isi pikirannya secara tidak sadar. "Err … bukan apa-apa," ia berkilah.

Haku mengangkat bahunya. Ia memandang wajah Akaito dan memerhatikannya secara seksama. "Sepertinya ini pertama kalinya aku memandang wajahmu tanpa terhalang topeng … mungkin yang kedua, jika kejadian tadi pagi dihitung," ujar Haku dengan wajah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Kau tahu," Haku berkata lagi, "kedatanganmu selalu mengingatkanku pada Cinderella—kau selalu pergi dengan misterius. Tapi kau tahu yang membuatmu berbeda dengan Cinderella?"

Akaito mengangkat alisnya, berpikir. "Hmm ... karena aku lelaki? Karena dulu aku jahat kepadamu?"

"Bukan itu," ujar Haku sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Haku mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah jendela yang meneruskan cahaya bulan lewat kaca-kacanya. "Karena ketika malam pertemuanku denganmu, kau datang bermandikan cahaya bulan."

**~FIN~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Selesai! Nah, bagaimana? Oke, jadi ceritanya orang tuanya Haku itu Kaito sama Miku. Terus untuk referensi suasana kerajaan ... entah mengapa daku terus keinget sama _setting _film Barbie and The Musketeers, hohoho. Segitu aja sih. Sekali lagi, ini imajinasi saya sebagai penulis fanfiksi. Untuk karakterisasinya ... oke, saya emang nggak bakat sama bagian Neru sama Akaito. Kalau Haku ... err, lumayan ... gitu deh. Oh iya, kalau seandainya saya keliru masukin genre tolong diingatkan ya genre yang benar apa. Terus kalau ada kritik-saran, boleh langsung ke kotak review soalnya saya masih belajar, hehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
